The TFTP is known. The TFTP enables devices, for example, cable modems, to receive configuration files from a server at start-up. The TFTP operates on a user datagram protocol (UDP) to obtain configuration files. At start-up, a device typically determines an Internet protocol (IP) address for the device and then obtains configuration files using the TFTP. The steps used by a device for obtaining configuration files typically conform to the Cablelabs certified™ cable modem project, formerly known as Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS™). The Cablelabs Certified™ cable modem project defines interface requirements for cable modems involved in high-speed data distribution over cable television system networks. The Cablelabs Certified™ cable modem project may be used as a standard for obtaining configuration files using the TFTP.
Devices such as cable modems are typically an always-on device. That is, the device may be always powered-on. Thus, if a power outage occurs and power is restored substantially simultaneously, multiple cable modems may request configuration files substantially simultaneously from a TFTP server if the cable modems power is restored substantially simultaneously. This may result in an overload at the TFTP server. The TFTP server may receive multiple configuration file requests and be unable to process each request. As configuration file requests are sent to the TFTP server, the responses may be stored in buffers as the response is relayed by routers and other networking equipment to the cable modem. If multiple responses are transmitted substantially simultaneously, the buffer may reach capacity before all responses are sent. This may result in responses being lost, time-outs occurring, retransmission requests from cable modems that do not receive a reply to a request within a predetermined period of time, or dropped connections. This is inefficient.
Requests for configuration files using the TFTP may be transmitted to a TFTP server. The TFTP server may permit multiple sessions to operate simultaneously. A session may be a communication from one cable modem to the TFTP server. Therefore, multiple cable modems may request configuration files from the TFTP server substantially simultaneously.
Data transmissions using the TFTP typically are not limited in transmission rates. Therefore, data transmissions that include sending packets of data from a TFTP server may transmit the packets faster than an available bandwidth can sustain, for example, if multiple requests are received substantially simultaneously by the TFTP server. This may result in packets being lost, time-outs, retransmissions, or dropped connections.
These and other drawbacks exist.